Mimic
by ToryV
Summary: As Faith and Buffy explore their new relationship, two demons come to town to wreak havoc on their lives: Sequel to The letter: F/B
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The sequel to 'The Letter', i think i'll go with the whole Faith/Buffy virtual series, it sounds like fun, plus i love making up demons, so i won't get bored really quickly. Hopefully you guys don't get bored either...that would be bad.**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: As Faith and Buffy explore their newfound relationship, trouble arises when two new demons come to town.**

Episode 2: Mimic

_Prologue:_

Two hooded figures sat perched on a building, both looking greedily over the streets, with hungry and anxious crystal blue eyes.

"This city is quite lovely, Mr. Swan. So many faces, so many personalities." The demon on the left praised his companion.

"Just which ones to be, Mr. Mimic. I feel spoiled old friend." The figure whose name appeared to be Mr. Swan replied pleasantly.

"I insist you get first pickings, Mr. Swan. It's only fair."

"We'll see. I actually have heard a marvelous rumor; apparently, there is a fair amount of very…powerful individuals, who protect these streets. I would very much like to meet these vigilantes." Mimic laughed joyously. "Mr. Swan, your ideas never cease to impress me. What a marvelous thought." Both demons shared a respecting nod, before shimmering out of sight.

_Episode 2: Mimic_

"You ready Faith?" Buffy asked excitedly. "Yeah, yeah." Faith replied flatly. "Faaaiitthhh. Come on, this is our one month anniversary, can't you even pretend to be enthusiastic?" Buffy pouted. Faith chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows at her lover.

"Well B, I could show you some _real_ enthusiasm right here, right now if your up for it." Buffy moaned quietly, as Faith gently nibbled at the blonde's pulse point.

"Faith. Come on, save that for tonight." Buffy giggled, at the pout that formed on Faith's lips. "I got you a present." The younger slayer perked up."Really? Score!"

Buffy smiled, and pulled a box out of her jacket pocket, giving the gift to a very surprised Faith. The brunette slowly opened the box and marveled at it's contents.

"No way! Brass knuckles, B? Thank you so much! How'd you know!?" Faith excitedly drew Buffy into a passionate kiss, before the blonde could explain.

"They are actually made of a magically enforced metal, I heard you talking to Kennedy about loosing your old pair in L.A." "Yeah…I was really pissed about that." Faith mumbled absently, looking over gift. A small engraving was on the flat part of the knuckles, in pretty letters it read

_The Chosen Two_

_Love, B_

"B….Buffy…this is so great. I love it." Faith enveloped the small blonde in a warm embrace. "I'm glad. I love you Faith." Buffy gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, and pulled away. Faith grinned slightly, when she saw a glimmer of disappointment in Buffy's eye.

"B…..you aren't mad I forgot our one month anniversary are you?" Faith asked, trying to sound genuinely ashamed. Buffy shook her head and smiled "Nah, I'm not mad Fai."

The dark slayer gave the blonde a devilish grin. "Good, cause I didn't forget." The brunette said, in a cocky voice.Faith reached into her jacket pocket, producing a rectangular velvet box.

"It won't crush bones or leave nasty welts…but I think it will do."

Buffy opened the box and gasped, it was a simple silver chain necklace, with a small blue sapphire gemstone hanging from it."It's not much, if you don't like it-"Faith was cut off by Buffy's lips pressing against hers. It was an innocent kiss, which left them both breathless.

"It's perfect Faith, I love it." Faith smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

**Elsewhere…**

Floor strode into Eclipse whistling the theme song to Rocky. The young slayer hopped behind that bar and glanced around the empty club.

"Marco!" Floor called and went silent, waiting for a reply. It was faint, but from the back of the club, the blonde heard a soft voice call back. "Polo!"

Floor smiled, as Liv stumbled into the room carrying three large boxes. The blonde hopped back over the bar, taking the boxes out of Liv's hands. "Whew…Thank you. There's like forty of these back there."

Floor set them on a barstool and knocked on one of the boxes. "Um….What exactly is…_these_?" The blonde asked, visibly confused. Liz giggled, "Mr. Evans accidentally sent orders in for 40 cases of napkins, we only needed 10." Floor rolled her eyes. "His mistakes are our paychecks, I guess."

The blonde slayer smiled at her companion. "Killing the rainforest and dumbass bosses aside." Floor turned to Livy and enveloped her in a hug, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

Livy smiled, burying her face in the crook of Floors neck. "I'm good. What are the plans for tonight?" The blonde ran her hands up and down Livy's back, for a moment before answering. "Faith's gonna be here in about an hour, we both work till six. Patrol, and after that, probably just hang around." Livy gave Floor a soft kiss and smiled again.

"See you after patrol?"

"Absolutely"

Livy pulled away and grabbed her jacket. "Ok, see you tonight. _I love you_." The brunette stopped short, and gaped. After a moment, she hurried out of the club, when the realization of what she had just said hit. Floor's eyes were wide with shock.

"Wh…a…t..?"

**Somewhere nearby…**

John Moor slumped on a park bench, his head buried in his hands.

"What am I going to do? That bitch! How could she do this to me? Five years….out the damn window!" The man ranted, pinching the bridge of his nose to concentrate. John didn't hear anyone approach him, so when the pleasant business voice of a stranger broke the silence, he jumped.

"Mr. Swan, is this one of our lovely conquests?" Mimic inquired, eyeing John with a toothy, 'polite' smile."No Mr. Mimic, but this good sir shall aid us, in getting ever so close, to our _friends._"

John couldn't take it anymore, he had originally attempted to ignore the strangers, but they were walking on his last nerve."Look, will you two just leave me the fuck alone!" Moor's head shot up in fury. His anger however was short lived, and replaced with a look of terror.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Moor. Don't fret; we are on a tight schedule, so this will be quick."

John was frozen in fear, he couldn't move even as Mr. Swan approached him, laying a clawed finger on the mans forehead. John felt a moment of dizziness, before agonizing pain shot through him. Then his world went black.

Mr. Swan allowed Moor to fall into a lifeless heap on the sidewalk, never to get up again. Mimic sighed heavily. "Humans. Always so undignified, when they die. Don't you agree Mr. Swan…or to avoid confusion Mr. _Moor_."

Mr. Swan chuckled, brushing off his new arms. "Indeed Mr. Mimic. Shall we?"

Mimic nodded. The two demons strolled out of the park, both getting used to their temporary new forms. One of them being, the now deceased John Moor.

**A/N: This is alot sooner then i originally intended to update, however i had an idea and wanted to put it down and tada, we've got a sequel.**** Let me know what you guys think, i love to hear your opinions. Annnddd i'll hopefully see you guys next chapter.BTW i am looking for a beta, if you are interested let me know, that would be awsome. Laters! waves**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go Chapter 2 people. Sorry it took me a bit longer to upload.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**

**Rating: T **

Mimic: Chapter 2

Faith and Floor walked slowly through their third cemetery; Faith couldn't help but absently stroke the now warm metal of her brass knuckles, thinking of Buffy. Floor on the other hand, was anything but calm…

"So, we're just talking, all regular and shit. Then she says she'll see me tonight and then, Wham!!" Floor rambled exasperated. Faith stared at Floor, cocking an eyebrow and chuckled. "She hit you? Wow…Liv really grew a pair." Floor glared at Faith and nervously scratched her head. "No, no! She…..sh-she said the…_L _word." Floor mumbled the last part.

"Really? I love that show."

"FAITH! This is fucking serious, man! What the fuck do I do?! I mean...Shit! I don't even know what the fuck I mean!" The blonde angrily kicked a headstone, cracking it on impact. Faith sighed and patted her friend on the back.

"Take it easy there, shortstop. This is a good thing…uhh…right? You wanted to be with her, didn't you?" Floor stopped walking for a moment, before laughing almost bitterly.

"You know….yeah I actually do. I really…._really_ do. But that's not the point, F. I have never…NEVER, done one of these things right before…..My long line of exes are right there, as evidence."

Faith was about to say something, before a newbie vamp lunged at them, from a nearby crypt. The brunette gave an annoyed sigh, grabbing the vampire by her collar. Happy to finally use her new gift, Faith went to work pummeling her attacker.

"You." Hit " Assholes" Hit "Have" Hit "The worst" Hit "Timing"

Faith kicked the vamp onto her back. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a stake."Go fill an ashtray, bloodsucking bitch." The slayer slammed the wooden weapon into the vampire's chest, reducing the pathetic creature to nothing but dust. Faith slid her stake back into her jacket and got back into step with Floor.

"Look, I'm not a genius at these things either. But Livy adores you. If you love her, tell her. Let things go from there." The younger slayer nodded and shrugged.

"We'll see…. Thanks F." Faith playfully punched Floor in the arm and chuckled.

"No prob, punk." The two slayers continued their patrol in silence, both thinking of their selective partners.

**Back at Faith's apartment…**

Buffy typed away at her laptop, IM'ing Willow.

**W: **_**How are things going?**_

_B: Really great actually, she got me a necklace for the 1-month anniversary._

**W:**_** You got **__**Faith**__** to celebrate a one-month anniversary…? How'd you manage to train her so fast?! **_

_B: If there is, an opportunity to receive free nookie…Faith will take it. _

**W: **_**Man Buffy! You Actually got Will to blush through an IM, lmao!!**_

_B: Hi Ken…_

Buffy stopped typing when she heard a soft knock at the door. Closing her laptop, she got up to answer it. When she opened door, she was surprised to see Livy standing there, nervously staring down at her hands. For the past 3 weeks, Buffy had patrolled every now and then with the quiet girl, even growing to enjoy her company.

"Hey Liv, what's up?" The older slayer asked lightly, trying not to add to the other girl's nervousness. Liv looked up slowly, trying to make eye with Buffy, failing miserably. "W-well…I-I w-was wondering…I-if you could umm…..g-give me some advice, m-maybe." Buffy gave a reassuring smile and nodded. "Sure Liv, come on it." She stepped to the side allowing the shorter girl (amazingly) to pass her, before shutting the door softly.

"So what's up Livy, what can guru Buffy help you with?"

Liv paced for a moment, fidgeting with a bracelet Floor gave to her. She took a deep breathe, before speaking in a shaky voice. "I uh…I s-said something….t-to Floor today….a-and I…uh…I-I don't kn-know what to…do."

"Well….did you two get into a fight?" Buffy asked sounding more confused, then worried. Liv's head shot up in surprise "Wh-What? No….nono. F-Floor and I never fight." Buffy cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Your joking, right?" Liv shook her head. "No...w-we didn't fight…..I um…..sort of said….that…I um…..loved her." The last two words were practically squeaked, out of the young girl's mouth. Buffy smiled.

"Aww…Liv! That is so sweet. How did she react?" Liv's eyes diverted to the carpet. "That's...um……that's the problem. I didn't really...stay to measure her reaction."

"You ran?" "Yes….pretty much….yep. So…..what do I do?" Buffy shook her head and shrugged. "Well…Liv there's not much _to_ do. You _do_ love her right?" Liv nodded her head, blushing profusely. "Ok. She loves you too, right?" Liv shrugged and looked down again. "I hope so….Floor doesn't really…..say much about it….but she looks at me sometimes…..and I feel…I don't know…just really special."

Buffy couldn't help but smile softly. She knew what Livy was talking about, because that's exactly how she felt when Faith looked at her. The blonde shook out of her dreamy thoughts and looked at Livy with a confident smile. "I don't think you have anything to worry about Livy. I've seen Floor around you, and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual. The next time you see her, just relax and act like you two usually do." Livy smiled back at Buffy, the younger slayer looked more relaxed now and not so fidgety.

"Thank you, Buffy. I-I really needed to hear someone say that….I'm glad it came from you. You and Faith seem to be...perfect for each other."

"No problem Livy. You want to hang out here till they get back? We could watch some TV if you want or something." Livy nodded, a shy smile spread over her face at the thought of Floor coming back soon. Her and Buffy sat comfortably on the couch and waited for their slayers to return.

**Elsewhere. . .**

"Faith, that last vamp SO counts as my kill! I staked the asshat!" Floor yelled, throwing a punch at the vampire, currently attacking her. Faith slugged a second vampire a few yards away and laughed. "What the fuck ever, pip! I softened his ass up for you! You just ran in-" Faith threw a back kick at her vamp sending him flying "at the last fucking minute, and staked him, before I could!" Floor flipped her vampire over her shoulder, and staked him as he hit the ground.

"HA! You were to slow! My stake dusted his ass. My stake, my kill!"

Faith dusted her kill and walked over to her companion. "Your kill or not, punk. I'm still ahead by 2." She stuck her tongue out at the younger slayer and walked ahead. The two slayers only got about ten feet before two well-dressed men appeared in front of them.

"What the fuck..?" Both Faith and Floor mumbled.

The man on the right grinned at the two slayers, his crystal blue eyes shining with what looked like excitement…. and hunger.

"Are _these_ our new friends, Mr. Swan?" Mimic asked gleefully. Mr. Swan nodded, rubbing his hands together, like a kid in a candy store."I believe so Mr. Mimic, can you not feel the pure….power…. radiating off of their flesh." Mimic gave a gleeful cry, before applauding his partner.

"Brilliant Mr. Swan. Simply brilliant."

Faith and Floor, who were silent through their confusion, looked at each other."Um…Fai. This is….fucking weird…..We kill them right?" Faith shook her head, she felt off about these guys. They weren't run of the mill demons.

"Floor…be ready to run, when I say." The younger slayer nodded.

"Mr. Mimic, I don't believe our friends want to introduce themselves." Mr. Swan mocked feigning insult.

"We don't owe you assholes 'introductions'." Faith shot at them.

"So true, Mr. Swan. However, introduction isn't necessary; they won't need their names for much longer. Will they Mr. Swan?" Mimic continued ignoring Faiths comment. Swan shook his head, still grinning wickedly. Faith couldn't stand it anymore; her senses were screaming at her, that these guys were bad news.

"Floor, run. Now!" Before either slayer could even turn to dart away, the two men vanished and reappeared behind them.

"No need to be rude now." Mr. Swan chirped.

The slayers felt a numbing cold on the back of their necks, within seconds dizziness overcame both girls. Neither of them were conscious long enough, to fight the darkness that slowly took them under.

**A/N: Endo of Chapter 2. What do you guys think? Are the villains creepy? Ok well anyways...i'll try to have 3 posted by tommorow (earlier hopefully) See you guys later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took me so long to put up. This chapter drove me insane because this is the third time i've had to write it. The power kept going out...and my microsoft word, instead saving it every 5 minutes like it should...lost all data for this particular document. Ohhhh pissed off was an understatment second time around. So anyways heres Chapter 3. **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

_The apartment room is filthy and barley lit. A child sits in the middle of the carpet staring, at the entrance with curious eyes. The child is small, thin, and very pale skin is evident under the smudges of dirt that cover its body. It only appears to be 2 or 3, and yet all the childlike laughter, and happiness was lost in its eyes. All replaced by a longing, curiousness as it stared at the door, waiting for its family to return…_

Chapter 3

Buffy and Liv anxiously stared at the clock, it was already well past 2 a.m, Faith and Floor were supposed to be back by 11. The blonde slayer blankly stared at the phone in her hand, contemplating whether to try Faith's cell again, or to just go out and look for her. Liv absently stared at a coaster on the coffee table; her expression was worried and almost as anxious as Buffy's. Both slayers were so lost in thought, that the sharp knock at the door made them both jump.

Buffy looked at Liv confused for a second, before getting up to answer it. She cautiously opened the door; her confusion grew at seeing who was on the other side.

"Faith?" Buffy jumped at her lover, enveloping her in a hug. "I was so worried baby, where were you?...Why'd you knock, don't you have your key with you?"

Faith stiffly returned the hug and cleared her throat. " Um…No. I dropped it at the cemetery. We were ambushed by quite a few vampires." Faith pulled back out of the hug and brushed herself off, smiling. "No harm done, I took care of them, with the other slayer." Liv got up from her position on the couch and hurried over to them "Floor was with you? Were is she now?" the little brunette asked quickly. Faith turned to the younger slayer and smiled crookedly; the brunette stepped forward and patted Livy on the shoulder. For an instant Faith's eyes slid closed and shuddered slightly before opening them again.

"Ahh yes. Don't worry Olivia, Floor was right behind me. She just stopped to tie up some loose ends with a few friends." Livy and Buffy glanced at each other, looking confused, before nodding.

"Ok….do you know when she will be back?" Faith shrugged, and strode into the apartment, throwing her jacket onto a nearby sofa, and stretching almost cat-like. "Should be soon. You should go looking for her….I'm sure she'll be _ecstatic_ to see you." Livy nodded silently, and slid her jacket on. "See you guys…have a nice night….thanks again Buffy." Livy gave Buffy a quick hug, and exited the apartment, leaving Buffy and Faith alone. Buffy looked back, noticing Faith had left the living room, her eyes searched the apartment for a moment looking for the brunette. She heard her girlfriend in the next room, along with the clanking of bottles and cans.

Faith rummaged through the cabinets of the kitchen, grumbling to herself. Her eyes finally fell on a bottle of scotch, she grinned widely and chuckled. "Here we go….exactly what the doctor ordered." Buffy watched Faith suspiciously, as the brunette spun the metal top off the bottle, and knocked back a few gulps.

"Fai….are you alright?" The brunette, stop and turned around to face her partner.

"Of course…Buffy. What could be wrong?" Faith flashed a quick grin, before drinking more of the burning liquid. Buffy shrugged and walked up to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her. "Nothing…you just seem a little…I dunno….out of it….It's probably just me I guess…..I was worried about you, baby." Faith stiffly patted the blonde on the back and pulled away.

"Of course you were. Why wouldn't you be? You love me, I love you. So we do that….worrying stuff." Faith gave an unconvincing chuckled, swigging back more brandy. She waltzed past Buffy and plopped down on the couch, absently flicking through the channels. The blonde followed her and sat next to Faith, cuddling up next to her lover. Faith's face contorted into an uncomfortable grimace, she looked down at Buffy, giving her a forced smile.

"Um….Buffy….could you uhh…..give me the slightest bit of breathing room. Thanks." The blonde pulled away, trying to hide the hurt expression, that was fighting to show itself.

"Well….baby, I thought we could….you know. Celebrate our anniversary and all." Buffy gently tugged on Faith's arm. The brunette looked at her; the blonde swore she saw a hint of disgust in her girlfriend's eye.

"Nah…You go on to bed….I'm just going to crash out here for a bit." Buffy nodded and slowly got up, making her way to the bedroom. The blonde quietly closed the door, fighting tears. '_Did I do something wrong?'_ Buffy wordlessly slipped into her sleep clothes, and slid into the queen size bed. She buried her face into Faith's pillow and inhaled deeply, before falling into a restless sleep.

_Buffy tried desperately to take in her surroundings, to no avail. She was surrounded by endless black on every side, she had never been there before, yet it was oddly familiar. "okay…weirdness." Buffy turned around again, trying to see anything in the blackness. Her eyes fell on a pale silhouette; the slayer ran toward it trying to get closer, to her frustration, she felt as if she wasn't moving at all. The more she ran the dimmer the shape became._

"_Wait!" The blonde shouted breathlessly. Before the shape, totally disappeared Buffy heard a faint, but familiar voice in the distance. _

"_B…"_

**Elsewhere…**

'My….head….fucking…..hurts. Wer-….were am I? Wait….th-the demons…Floor!' Faith shot up and stumbled to her feet. Her eyes darted around; it looked like she was in a crypt somewhere. The slayer heard shallow breathing beside her; she looked down to see Floor curled into a ball, a pained expression on her face. Faith knelt beside her friend, turning her lifeless body twords her, checking to make sure she was breathing. The older slayer tilted the blondes face up to take a look. To her horror, Floor looked as if she was dieing, her face was a ghostly white and cold to the touch, dark purple circles had formed under the blondes eyes, and her lips were tinted a pale blue/grey. Faith shook the unconscious slayer gently, trying to coach her to waking up.

"Come on F…come on. Stay with me. Wake up, Floor." Faith brushed strands of hair out of the younger slayers face. "We're gonna get out of here….don't worry F. Your gonna be fine."

"Confident one aren't you?" Faith whirled around at the sound of a familiar voice. Her eyes widened in shock. There four feet in front of her stood Floor, smirking evilly, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Too bad it's misplaced." Faith growled, balling her fists. The person in front of her couldn't be the real Floor.

"What the fuck is this? What kind of game are you playing?" The imposter chuckled and casually took a seat on a nearby coffin.

"Game? Hm, never quite heard it put that way before. Now that you mention it…this _is_ kind of fun. Your little monkey friend here is actually strong, despite being not much more then a lowly street punk." Faith attempted to attack the Floor look-alike, only to find that her right ankle was shackled to the wall. Floor chuckled and hopped off the coffin.

"Oh, good show there slayer. Confident _and_ aggressive….stubborn as well. You can take my word when I say, you cannot break those chains. Our own... _special_ metal."

Faith stopped kicking at the shackle, and turned back, glaring daggers at the imposter.

"What are you? What did you do to my friend?" Faith's voice was dark and on edge. Again, the look-alike chuckled. "What am I? Well…I won't tell you that Ms. Lehane. I _will_ however tell you, that I know almost everything about you, _and_ your little friend here. All by just touching your filthy human skin." The demon flexed its fingers before continuing with a grin.

"As for your friend….Floor." The Look-alike grimaced "She's not dead...yet…you should be happy. Her soul wasn't as weak as I would have guessed. However, it's not exactly strong either…it's not much more then a snack, at the moment." The look-alike added sounding disappointed. "Really, it's up to her if she lives or dies."

"Behaving, Mr. Mimic?" Another all too familiar voice came from behind Faith; she turned to see herself, kneeling over Floor's pale lifeless body.

'What the fuck? How are these guys doing that...?'

"Get...the_ Fuck_…away from her." Faith growled between clenched teeth. The Faith look-alike looked up at her and gave her a sinister grin, before looking back down at Floor. "Such a waste." The Faith look-alike roughly patted the younger slayer on the back, causing the unconscious girl to grimace in pain. "Chin up, sport." The Floor look-alike gave a haunting cackle, before turning to it's companion.

"So Mr. Swan, how did the recon go?" The Faith look-alike grimaced.

"That…Buffy, woman…..she's a foul one. Would you change with me, Mr. Mimic?" Faith's blood boiled. 'Buffy…'

"You better stay the **fuck** away from her, or I will rip your throats out and feed them to you." Faith's voice was menacing, her dark-side gladly showing through.

Both the look-alikes looked at her, before laughing manically. The Floor look-alike finished laughing after a moment and turned to it's partner.

"No Mr. Swan…I quite like this form….her soul is….delicious….so much suffering. It's delectable, and her young age, oh…….fresh _and_ seasoned."

Mr. Swan frowned and shrugged. "If you wish. This ones soul is quite good as well….I can suffer her….mate…for a bit longer, I suppose." They nodded to each other and turned to Faith.

"Well, we're off." The Faith look-alike, said through a grin.

"Tootles" The Floor look-alike gave a small wave. Both demons shimmered out of sight right before Faith's eyes. The slayer stood there for a moment, staring in disbelief.

'_Demons stole my appearance…one of them has B…Floor is dieing…I am chained to a wall…My B is in danger…my friend is dieing, right in front of me.'_

Faith heard something snap, without warning the dark slayer screamed in anger, bringing her hands up beside her head. She swung her fist into the crypt wall, cracking the old stone as it connected. When Faith cooled down slightly, she slid to the floor beside her friend, panting. The feeling of helplessness, giving the dark slayer a hollow burn in her chest.

"What are they planning, Floor?"

**A/N: Well? How was it? Things will pick up quickly, so if your bored don't worry. I'll try to update asap. So fingers crossed my power doesn't go out 9 times again. The Italics in the begining will start making sense soon don't worry. See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm feeling torn between 'What goes up' and this one. They both are fun to write but i start getting mixed up if i try writing two at once hehe. Oh well. I'll try to get a few more updates in this week, after this week i probably won't update for about 2 or 3 months cause i won't have a computer at my disposal. Just giving a quick heads up**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

_The apartment door banged open loudly. A gruff looking man with messy black hair and hard green eyes lumbered in, a large duffle bag hoisted over his shoulder. He was followed by a short, lanky, blonde-haired woman who dragged with her by his hand, a young dark-haired boy, no older then 7 or 8. The man heaved the bag onto a nearby table and lit up a cigarette. He unzipped the bag and dumped out its contents. Large stacks of Money and bags of coke scattered all over the end table._

"_That was too fucking close Renee. We aren't brinin with the boy next time. Fuckin got it?" _

"_It wasn't his goddamn fault Collin. Stop fucking swearing in front of the kids!" _

_The boy wordlessly crept away from his arguing parents and into the living room, wanting to avoid the increasingly heated shouts. He knelt down and smiled at the 3-year-old sitting on the floor. _

"_Hey. What are you up too?" The child looked at him and smiled, giggling._

"_Nicky! Nicky!" The child clapped happily. Nic smiled at the kid and picked her up. _

"_Come on little sis, lets get you cleaned up." _

Chapter 4

Faith tore at her shackle angrily, to the point were the skin on her ankle was pink and raw.

'_FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!'_ She leaned back angrily slamming her fist on the ground. Floor was still out cold, Faith checked her every few minutes, to making sure the young slayer was still breathing. "Floor, don't you fucking die on me." Faith would mumble every now and then. The unconscious slayer mumbled a few incoherent words and began to shake.

"Shit." Faith cursed, nudging closer to her friend. The dark slayer slid her denim jacket off and draped it over the shivering girl. Floor jerked slightly at the sudden contact, causing a small object to fall out of one of the jacket pockets, the metal clanged loudly as it hit the ground. Faith's brass knuckles. The slayer quickly grabbed her gift from Buffy and gave a half-smile. She lovingly ran her fingers over the cool metal, re-reading the inscription on the handle. Faith continued to run different plans through her mind before one random thought stuck out above all others. Buffy's voice rang in her head.

_"They are made of a magically enforced metal."_

"The only thing that can scratch a diamond….is another diamond." Faith mumbled under her breathe

'_Wonder what else that applies to…'_

**Elsewhere…**

Livy walked at a brisk pace through one of the parks Floor usually hung around, she absently fiddled with a stake in her pocket.

'_Something is wrong…something is very wrong…I don't know how I know…but I can feel it.' _Liv found a park bench and sat down, burying her face in her hands. Seconds later her body shook violently as she muffled a sob.

"No…I can't be like this….I've got to stay strong….It's probably nothing. I-I bet she's just patrolling more. She loves to fight….this-this feeling is probably just….me being a pessimist. Yes-yes that's it." Liv wiped away at her eyes and gave a confident nod to herself. The slayer got to her feet and began walking again, with long confident strides.

'_I can do this… just…act normal…if I see her…'_ Liv kept walking lost in thought, not paying attention to were she stepped. Without warning, the small slayers foot was caught by an object, catapulting Liv to the pavement in a sickening thud.

"Oof-….ow…damn" The brunette muttered, bringing her now skinned knee to her chest. She looked over at the object that tripped her and gasped. No amount of training, or slaying could deaden the shock of what lay before her. A man laying facedown in the middle of the sidewalk. Livy scrambled to her feet in horror and stared down at the pale lifeless body.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Livy kneeled down and gently nudged him. "Um..Sir…Sir are you ok?"

'_Who am I kidding? He's dead Liv.' _The slayer scolded herself.Liv took hold of the man's shoulder and turned him over.

"OH….Oh my god!"

Livy reached into her pocket grasping her cell phone. She quickly dialed the first number that came to mind. The brunette got back to her feet and waited for someone to answer. After only 3 rings, a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Buffy...I-I-I need you to get down to A-Augustine park…I-I f-found a-a body." Liv's frantic voice woke Buffy up instantaneously.

"Liv….you need to call the police-"

"No…I-I can't Buffy! A-a d-demon did this! Please….just get down here! B-bring Faith with you!" Livy heard Buffy sit up.

"Liv….how do you know a demon did it?" Liv took a deep, shaky breathe.

"Buffy….h-his eyes….th-theres not any. His eyes ar-are gone."

"Like….ritualistically taken out?" Liv sighed heavily, bringing a hand to her forehead. Tears started to leak out of the brunettes closed eyes.

"N-no….th-they just aren't there……were his eyes should b-be….th-theres j-just skin. An-and there's a b-burn mark…o-on his forehead…it's a symbol….I've seen it before."

There was silence on the other line. Liv thought the older slayer had hung up for a moment before Buffy replied.

"I'll be right there. Be careful till we get there Liv." The line went dead.

Liv back away from the corpse, a good couple feet before collapsing to her knees. Tears leaked out of the young slayers eyes continuously.

**Back to Buffy and 'Faith'…**

The slayer quickly threw on her jeans, a sweater, and boots. She holstered a few stakes to the side of her leg as well as a combat knife.

"Faith! We need to get down to the park now! Liv found a body!...Faith?!" Buffy hurried into their living room to find it empty, the TV still blaring.

"Faith?" Buffy called again. She made her way to the kitchen…finding it empty as well.

"Looking for me?" Buffy turned around, crying out slightly. Faith stood behind her, the brunette's oddly light eyes gleaming at the blonde slayer.

"Shit! Faith you scared the hell out of me! Where were you?" The dark slayer shrugged and smirked.

"Around. You need to relax a little Buffy….being so uptight can put strain on ones soul." Faith's eyes gleamed a little brighter, amusement showing behind them. Buffy shook herself out a little and sighed.

'_She is acting so weird.'_ "Yeah…ok. Come on Faith….Liv found a body in the park…she says it's the work of a demon."

Buffy saw, what looked like annoyance flash in her girlfriend's eyes.

"A body? Wow….thats….horrible. Was Floor with her, when she found it?"

Buffy shook her head. "No she's still out somewhere. Livy was looking for her. Now come on lets go!." Faith shook her head. "No…I should go find Floor. She might be able to assist us. You go on ahead Buffy. I'll meet you there." Faith gave Buffy a grin and a gentle nudge. Buffy stared at Faith for a few more moments, before shaking her head.

"Alright. Yeah…Liv will feel better if you find Floor. I'll see you there." Buffy leaned up and pecked Faith on the lips. The brunette gave a forced smile and nudged the blonde out the door. 'Faith' shuddered when the door was closed and blinked out of sight.

**Back to the real Faith and Floor…**

Look-alike Faith blinked into the crypt, scaring the shit out of real Faith.

"Mr. Mimic! A Word please." The Floor imposter shimmered into the room, next to her partner. Both demons ignored Faith as if she didn't exist.

"Yes, Mr.Swan?" The Floor look-alike asked politely, leaning against a nearby wall.

The Faith look-alike growled angrily casting a glare towards Faith and Floor, before looking back at 'Floor'. "These two have companions….who are quite…troublesome."

"What do you propose we do, Mr. Swan?" The Faith look-alike looked in deep thought for a moment before flashing a grin at the real Floor, who was currently shaking under Faith's jacket.

"We hit them were it hurts most. Their fragile human hearts." The Faith look-alike motioned at her partner to approach the unconscious slayer. Faith, who had been silent through the whole interaction, due to exhaustion, leaped to her feet.

"Don't you dare touch her." Faith growled blocking her friend. The Floor look-alike just smiled a toothy grin, before kneeing Faith in the gut, sending the brunette back to the floor. 'Floor' approached the dieing slayer and swiftly kicked the girl's unconscious body. The look-alike's eye slammed shut as the information flowed into her. The demon shuddered in delight.

"Looks like someone's in love." 'Floor' cackled in delight and turned to Faith's look-alike.

"Don't worry old friend. I'll handle mine….if you handle yours." Both nodded to each other yet again blinking out of sight. Faith quickly scrambled over to Floor and checked her pulse, it was faint, but the dark slayer felt the light 'thump thump thump' of the younger slayers heartbeat. When Faith was sure Floor was ok, she turned back to her shackle, sliding her brass knuckles onto her hand.

'_I'm coming B…don't believe them baby…please see what they are.'_

Faith mercilessly punched at the shackle, like she had been doing for the past hour. With one last angry swing, the shackle clattered to the ground. Faith grabbed at her ankle rubbing the raw skin.

'_one down...'_

**A/N: What you guys think? Liking it still? Leave a reveiw, tell me what you guys think! Ok see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woohoo! part 5 is done! Get to learn a little about the vilains in this chapter. Enjoy peoples!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS...i'm a broke geek who makes no profit writing these...lay off me! **

_The sickening snapping sound of flesh hitting against flesh filled the room of the tiny apartment. Renee collapsed to the floor whimpering for Collin to stop._

"_Y-your fucking drunk Collin, st-stop this! Not in front of the kids."_

_A 12 year old Nic huddled into the corner, desperately trying to shield his 8 year old sister. Another sharp slap broke through the air of the apartment, strangled sobs escaped Renee's throat. Collin stared bleary-eyed down at his broken wife and cracked his knuckles. The hulking man reached for a near-empty whiskey bottle on the table and drank the last of the liquid in one loud gulp. In a quick, clumsy movement, he broke the bottom end of the bottle on the table's edge turning it into a weapon._

"_Y-yaknow Renee, if you wern such a slut, I wouln't haveta punish ya in fron of the kiddies. But…I thin they deserve ta finally see…how much of a whore their ma is."_

_Renee's pained cries echoed against the walls of the small room, as well as the whimpers of Nic's kid sister as he tried to cover her eyes. Within moments, Renee's wails were cut off by a strangled gasp, and silence overtook the apartment._

**Mimic Part 5**

Liv paced back and forth on the sidewalk, every moment or so she would glance at her watch, or gently rub her index and middle fingers against her temples. It was getting late out…or early depending on how you look at it, her leather wrist watch read 4:22 a.m.

'_Come on Buffy, where are you?'_

Liv continued to pace, trying to concentrate on the thunking sound her shoes made on the grey concrete.

**A few months earlier…**

"_Hey Oly!" Floor chimed strolling in the entrance to Eclipse. Olivia shut the demonology book she was reading and looked up to see the younger slayer, looking over her shoulder. "Floor, please stop calling me that." The brunette mumbled shyly. Floor chuckled._

"_Alright….but I can't call you Olivia…just too many syllables for my simple little mind…I'll think of something else ta call ya." Olivia shrugged shyly. _

_Floor grinned again, before taking a seat next to her friend. "So what chapter you on? I kinda got bored at the Charago demon part." The blonde drawled, pointing at her companion's text._

"_Um…that's the first chapter, F…" Floor shrugged. "Yeah, well…Like I said, my attention span is about the size of a small rodents. Besides, does Faith really think we'll need to know all that demon shit? Ha!" Olivia giggled and shook her head._

"_I don't really know…I think it's kind of interesting. I'm reading about these guys called 'The Suitors' …they are actually kind of tragic." The younger slayer quirked an eyebrow. "Do tell"_

_Olivia opened the book to a certain page and pointed at a ghostly looking human-like figure, wearing a dark grey cloak, it's eyes were an icy, hollow blue. The demons expression was that of pure emptiness, rid of all emotion._

"_Holy shit cakes…what the fuck kinda demon is that guy?" Floor asked in awe. The blonde leaned in closer, suddenly interested in what her sister slayer had to say. _

"_The funny thing is…these guys didn't start out as demons. They were actually humans before." Floor scoffed in disbelief. "No fucking way his pasty ass was ever a human. Oh shit… sorry I won't interrupt." Olivia giggled._

"_Nah it's alright. Anyways, yeah 'Suitors' actually used to be humans. They are actually kind of like shells, if you think about it. They are just…empty on the inside. They were humans whose souls basically grew too tired and eventually withered, and just died." Floor glanced at Olivia, confusion evident in her green eyes. "How does a soul die?"_

_Olivia shrugged again. "Not a hundred present sure, it says here' traumatic events that discourage one's heart'…so probably losing loved ones, seeing someone die, going through an accident. After a while their soul just eventually has too much baggage and then 'poof'." "A suitor is born?" "Yep, I guess so." Floor nodded, trying to following what the brunette was saying. _

"_So…if these guys are just ex-humans with depression issues…then what exactly do they try to accomplish as demons?" _

_Olivia smiled; glad her friend is interested in their conversation. "That's the __**really**__ interesting part. They are demons who actually 'feed' on the souls of others. But there's a catch." Floor's eyes widened in anticipation. "Which would be?"_

"_They can't just go around feeding on every soul walking down the street. They can only feed on souls that are troubled or dieing. It's like the ultimate high for them."_

_Floor's eyebrows knitted together "So….they find people who were in their exact position…and feed off their grieving soul… Wow, hypocrisy at it's best. So if these guys eat dieing souls…then why aren't there Suitors popping up everywhere like vamps?"_

_The brunette shook her head "Dunno…they could make more if they wanted to. Most the time they just eat the soul, cover the victims eyes over with skin…and kill them, leaving a burn mark into their foreheads….using __**their**__ eyes." Floor gave Olivia another confused look._

"_What's their shtick with the eyes?" _

"_Eyes are the window into the soul." The brunette answered simply._

The sound of a second pair of feet shook Livy out of her memory. The brunette slayer looked around hoping to see who was coming her way. Off in the distance she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey! Olivia! You ok?" Floor called, jogging up to the older slayer. The blonde flashed a devilish grin at Liv before peeking down at the corpse on the ground.

"Wow….poor bastard. What do you think snuffed him out?" Floor mumbled, sounding uninterested. Liv just stared at Floor for a minute, surprised, happy, and nervous at the younger slayers sudden arrival. Without thinking, Liv launched herself at the blonde, grabbing Floor into a tight, solid hug.

"You had me so worried. When you didn't come home with Faith, and now the body….I-I was so scared Floor, I thought something happened to you." Livy mumbled into Floor's shoulder, still holding her girlfriend tight. Floor stiffly patted Livy on the back, and chuckled.

"Well Oly, here I am…All in one piece. Peachy keen." Floor gave an uncomfortable laugh and pushed Liv away.

"What made you think I was in trouble anyways?" The blonde asked, almost in an accusing tone. Livy, who was still confused at Floor calling her 'Oly' again, shrugged.

"I just…had a bad feeling, I guess." Livy looked up at Floor, and found herself uncomfortable under her companions gaze. Floor's eyes weren't the warm, loving emeralds she was used to looking at. The blonde's eyes looked down at Liv with a cold condescending and almost mocking glare behind them. The lighter then usual green bore into Liv, sending an uncomfortable chill up her spine. Liv cleared her throat and shifted under the intense gaze.

"S-so um….are B-Buffy and Faith on th-their way?" Floor nodded and cracked her neck.

"Yup. Should be here annnyyyy minute now." The blonde slayer slumped down onto the bench, nudging the dead man's arm with a booted foot. Liv slowly made her way over to her girlfriend and sat down beside her. Taking a deep breathe, Livy gathered courage for her next few sentences.

_'Just say something...you have to eventually.'_ Livy shifted so she was more facing her partner.

"So….um…I know th-this is an….an awful time to bring th-this up….but…a-about this morning….I'm sorry if I m-made you uncomfortable……." The blonde turned so she too was facing her companion. A look of amusement graced the younger slayers face.

"If your w-wondering though….I….I meant it Floor…I r-really...do l-love you." Liv dropped her head shyly. Floor smirked at her and snickered. The blonde patted Liv on the back before rising to her feet.

"Uh…listen Ol…..This is just for kicks, alright? We've had a few laughs, knocked a few boots…big deal, right? We don't _need_ to make this a big thing. So lets not, k ?" Floor gave Liv a mocking grin and a wink, before strolling over to a nearby tree to lean on. The brunette's eyes watered, as she fought back a sob. She nodded her head and stood up.

"W-well…y-you're here. I'm just gonna…gonna go. T-tell B-Buffy and F-Faith I said goodnight." Floor feigned a sympathetic smile, giving Liv a little wave as the mousey brunette walked away. As soon as Floor was out of earshot, Livy broke out into painful sobs, allowing tears to fall freely down her face, blotting the sidewalk.

**Elsewhere…**

Faith pounded away at the chain that connected Floor's shackle to the wall. Her knuckles were aching and sore, still she punched feverishly at the metal.

"Hang in there, punk…almost done….just hang in there." The dark slayer grunted in between hits. The younger slayer still lay there shaking, her breathing becoming more labored with every minute that passed. This only urged Faith to work harder; she didn't think the blonde could hang on for much longer.

With one last powerful strike, one of the chains segemnts broke and fell to the floor, disconnecting the blond slayer from the wall. Faith couldn't help but give a small smile, they were free. The slayer hoisted Floor's unconscious body over her shoulder and ran to the crypts exit, kicking down the door.

Floor didn't have much time, and Buffy was still in the hands of the Dark Slayers look-alike. With seemingly no effort, Faith took off into the night. Not knowing that _she_ is in fact, in more danger then her lover.

**A/N:** **Ok so now we got a bit of the demon's background out there 'The Suitors' some of you may think it's a daft name but 'The gentlemen' was already taken (my reaction: "Well shit!) and i just saw hellboy 2 and my ending was waaayyyy to similar to it so i have to change it ( my reaction: " Well SHIT"...don't worry i didn't just give the movie end away) So anyways hope you enjoyd this chapter, will have the next one up soon and don't worry...my sadistic writing will be short lived. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS**

**Rating: T**

"_Sis! Hide, NOW" a 17 year old Nic screamed at his 12 year old sister. The dark haired teenager dead bolted the door to the apartment. His eyes darted around the room frantically, looking for anything to wedge under the knob. He didn't know why he was trying though, there was no way in hell that dingy, wooden, piece of shit door would hold back their enraged father. _

"_I'm not gonna hide Nicky! I can help! Let me help, please!" His little sister begged, she ran across the room and dragged back a wooden chair. Nic gave his sister a strained smile and took the chair. _

"_Thanks pip." The teenager jammed the creaky wooden chair against the door and leaned against the frame. He looked down at his sister, trying to comfort her with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you sis. I won't let him hurt you."_

_His sister stared back at him, her green eyes locking with his green eyes._

"_He's been doing this for year's big brother. He's not going to stop. He wants us dead…both of us." Something large slammed against the door, rattling the frame and startling the two kids._

"_Open this __**fucking **__door Nicholai Hurt! Or Daddy is gonna open it for you!" More loud bangs followed. Nic ran escape ideas through his head, sadly he came up dry. They were on the 6__th__ floor, no fire escapes and the only door is currently being broken down. For the first time since they watched their mother be beaten to death, Nic and his kid sister were cornered. Awaiting the same fate as their mothers._

Mimic part 6

Buffy yawned loudly and glanced at her cellphone. It was already almost 5:10 in the morning. The blonde grumbled in annoyance, pulling her coat tighter around her, she had already tried calling Faith four times to ask if she was already at the area were Liv found the body. All four went to voicemail.

'_Great. Now she's ignoring my calls on __**top**__ of being a complete freak…Maybe Will was right.' _

The blonde slayer continued into the park, a feeling of unease knotted in her stomach and grew with every minute. It was getting lighter outside, the blue/grey light of twilight made it easier to see what was around her. Sadly, that meant they didn't have much time, if an early morning runner or just someone passing by saw the body they would call the police, and Buffy's lack of a car made the trip over longer then needed, so wasting time wasn't an option. Almost as if on cue, the blonde slayer saw off in the distance someone running towards her, the knot tightened in her stomach.

'_Oh shit, shit shit. Maybe he didn't see the body…maybe Liv moved it out of eye sight….'_

The light still wasn't bright enough to make out a clear image of the person from far away. As it got closer Buffy could see hair flowing behind it, and that it was carrying something….or someone, within a few more moments the person was close enough to recognize.

"Faith? Oh god! What the hell happened is she alright?!" Buffy asked frantically pointing at the unconscious slayer in Faith's arms. The dark slayer stopped a few inches in front of the blonde and just stared in relief at Buffy.

The brunette gently lowered Floor's body onto the side walk and raised back to her feet weakly. In one quick movement, Faith pulled Buffy to her, crushing her lips onto the older girls, kissing her passionately. Buffy, who was thoroughly confused, returned the kiss with just as much passion, pulling Faith closer to her by wrapping her arms around her lovers neck. Buffy moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Faith's soft lips against her own. The kiss lingered for a few extra minutes before Faith pulled away to look Buffy in the eye.

The brunette looked exhausted and almost ghostly. Her normally tan olive skin was a deathly pale white, dark rings were forming under her chocolate brown eyes, and she was shaking from the cold. Buffy gently ran her hands up and down Faith's arms, attempting to restore a small amount of warm to her lover.

"Faith…what happened to you guys….Faith?" Buffy asked, placing her hands on either side of Faith's face, gently tilting her head up to get a better look. The brunette slayer didn't reply, just pulled Buffy to her into another tight hug.

"Your…ok B…." Faith breathed a sigh of relief into Buffy's neck

"Yeah Fai….why wouldn't I be… what's going on? Why are you acting so strange?"

Buffy's worry tripled when she felt Faith start to collapse in her arms. The blonde helped ease the younger slayer to the sidewalk, her heart beating frantically with fear.

"Faith!...Faith?! What's happening? Oh god….oh god. You're going to be ok Fai…just tell me what happened?"

The dark slayer looked up bleary eyed at her lover and mumbled two words before falling unconcious next to Floor.

"Mimic….Swan."

**12 hours later…**

_Where…am I…_

"Will why isn't she waking up? You said a couple hours, it's been a lot longer then that."

_Buffy?_

"I…I know Buffy…you have to give it time…that thing was draining her of her soul…you can't just bounce back from that in a few minutes. It takes a while."

…_Red? What are you doing here? I'm so cold…_

"I know…I'm sorry Will….I just…I just want her to be ok."

_Buffy don't worry about me... you have to find those fuckers who look like us…oh shit…where is Floor?_

"Don't be Buff…I want her to be ok too….I'm glad you called when you did, any longer and well…not good, obviously."

_Yeah, no shit…Alright this is annoying…I need to wake up…why can't I wake up._

"Thank you….for coming all the way down here Will…I know Faith's not your favorite person…"

_Heh…again, No shit._

"It was nothing. Teleporting down here to help my friends' girlfriend is kind of in the job description for being a best friend."

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…come on! Wake up! Think of Buffy….Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy….Buffy in a bikini hehe…wait no! Concentrate dammnit! Perv on your girlfriend later! Buffy Buffy Buffy _

"Buffy…?" Faith croaked softly. Buffy immediately leaned over closer to her girlfriend, a relieved smile spreading on her lips. The dark slayer looked between the two girls above her, trying to focus her vision. Buffy gently slipped her hand into Faith's lacing their fingers.

"Yeah baby, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

Faith coughed dryly and attempted to sit up, finding her muscles stiff and cold, as well as tired and sore."Like a human popsicle…that got ran over by a train."

Buffy laughed softly, gently squeezing her lover's cold hand. Faith gazed lovingly at the blonde for a moment as her vision cleared, before turning her focus to Willow.

"Red, good ta see you." The witch gave a small smile. "Hey Faith."

"Faith…do you remember who did this to you?" Buffy asked, trying to hide the tension and anger in her words. The brunette nodded and tried sitting up again, with Willow and Buffys help.

"Yeah…two demons…they were really…weird. Really proper and shit."

Willow opened up an old musty looking book, holding it out for Faith to look at.

"Did they look anything like this?"

Faith tried taking hold of the book, almost dropping it. Buffy caught her and helped her hold the book up; the brunette shot the older girl a grateful glance. The two figures on the book were ghostly white, cloaked demons, above their pictures were words written in fancy old letters that Faith did not recognize.

"Well Red….thats what they used to look like." Willow's eyebrows knitted together.

"Who do they look like now?" Faith chuckled bitterly and handed the book back.

"They look like me and Floor now…Why do they look like us now? Do you guess know how to take em out? What'd they do to us?...Is Floor ok?" Faith asked quickly, after every question she sounded even more troubled. Buffy gently pushed Faith back onto the couch, trying to calm her down.

"Faith…you need to rest for a little bit ok? Don't worry, we'll tell you everything once you've rested for a bit. Floor's in the next room, Liv and Ken are with her."

"Ken's here too?...How'd you guys get here so fast?" Willow simply smiled and got to her feet.

"We teleported…I'll explain later. I'm gonna go check on Floor…if you guys need anything just call me, ok?"

"Thanks Will."

The witch quietly went to Faith's bedroom where the other three were in, leaving Faith and Buffy alone.Faith gently pulled Buffy into a laying position beside her and held the blonde close.

"Is she going to be ok?" Faith asked, securing her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Will is pretty confident…" Buffy felt Faith tense up. "Don't worry Fai…you both are here…you both are safe-" Faith scoffed.

"We _aren't_ safe B, thats the thing. If those bastards wanted, they could be here right now. Does Red have any idea on how to get rid of em?" Buffy nodded into Faith's chest. The younger slayer tightened her grip on Buffy, kissing the top of her head.

"Well…good. As soon as I can feel my legs we're gonna kick some ass." Buffy smiled, snuggling closer to her lover. The brunette leaned down, capturing the blonde's lips in a tender, lingering kiss. When the need for air became an issue, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"It scared the hell out of me, when that asshole turned into me….I thought he was going to hurt you." Faith mumbled.

"Well now you can relax. You're right here with me now." Faith chuckled bitterly.

"Pft .B, they kicked my ass with out breaking a sweat. Just cause I'm here doesn't mean your safe….Some girlfriend I am, huh? Can't even keep you safe." Buffy frowned and looked up at Faith.

"Faith….you're great and I love you…..but if you keep being down on yourself about getting attacked by a demon, and not being good enough, _I_ will be the one who will kick your ass." Faith chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Threaten the injured girl why don't ya."

Buffy just grinned and pulled Faith in for another kiss.

**A/N: Just a little bit of Fuffyness before the seriousness hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll update as soon as i can. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
